


For Samstuck

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm sorry this is really dumb I don't ship anything you requested but this one stuck out to me so have some Bro/Jade)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Samstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirkharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkharley/gifts).



You were pretty sure your little brother had a thing for her.

You couldn't blame him if he did, big green eyes always full of excitement and her long hair blowing in the wind as she showed off her impressive aim with a rifle. And a revolver, and every other gun you threw at her. You were a little disappointed when she turned down a sword, but you figure a girl can only be so talented.

She would laugh, a big wide bubbling laugh peppered with little snorts that coming from anyone else you would have found annoying. On her they were beautiful, perfect. She loved dogs and gardening, and insisted on tidying up the little garden plot the previous owner had been cultivating on your balcony. And would often bring her big white pooch along to hang out, and he would drool on everything and leave lots of white hair on your mattress.

You weren't sure why he liked your bed better than Dave's, or why he always stayed in your room when the two of them hung out.

And then there were the few fleeting moments you had her all to yourself. When Dave took a shower, or wanted to go order a pizza, those fleeting moments you got to look into her eyes and know you had her attention.

It always thrilled you.

You don't know when the feelings started, or when you realized you liked her, you're still not even sure that's what it was. Of course you liked her, but did you really like her? In the way fifth graders meant the term 'like' her?

Yeah okay maybe a little.

You liked to watch her tend to the dying flowers just outside your window, you liked to hear her scold Dave for one thing or another, you liked to hear her call her dumb dog and hear him come running. You liked to watch her eyes crinkle when she laughed and liked to see her grin that huge infectious grin of hers, liked her dorky overbite and tacky round glasses and her weird habit of switching shirts every fifteen minutes. You never ever noticed her switch, it was like magic or something.

You loved her magic, her voice when she spoke of her magic adventures in the middle of nowhere (neither Dave nor she would ever tell you the truth about where she lived) and her Grandfather who seemed to be quite important to her but you never met him. You kind of wanted to, get a glimpse of where she came from. But you also got the feeling it wasn't really your business to go poking around, or anyone's to ask after the infamous 'Grandpa Harley' so you didn't.

"Mr. Strider?" She always called you that. You hated it, it was too formal.

"Bro, please." Everyone calls you bro. Even your few employees. "You make me sound like Dave's father, I'm not that old."

"Bro then. We're going to order a pizza, you want some?" You liked it when she talked to you, even if only for a moment or for something so mundane.

"Sure, I'd love some." You wanted to use a pick-up line, a clever remark or complement her, but nothing came to mind. She smiled brightly and left the living room, calling a go-ahead to Dave on that pizza.

Yes you really liked her, a lot you might add, but it would never amount to anything. Not for a long time at least.

That's okay. You can wait.


End file.
